


Drink or Dare

by chocobobutt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, gladnis with hints of promptis, it's just a random thing I did, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: This was a drabble I did for an ask on my Ignis rp account. It was much shorter and so I decided to make it longer and post it on here for Gladiolus' birthday. It's still April 2nd somewhere, right?





	

Insomnia had fallen and no one had really had a break to mourn properly. The day they found out they went to go see the ruins of the once beautiful metropolis. That night Noctis had slept with the little wooden Carbuncle figure he had since a child and tight in Ignis' arms. It was something he hadn't done since they were children and though he knew that he couldn't let Noctis get into habit for this, he would allow him this one night of respite. That next morning had the rest of their group all rather somber and quiet. No one argued and no one really brought it up either. Ignis had lost his uncle in Insomnia and though he had missed the man who had practically raised him, he couldn't openly mourn when the others had lost so much more than him. Noctis and Prompto had lost their families and until Iris had finally contacted Gladio back; they all had thought Gladio's family lost as well. 

As they made their way to Lestallum to meet up with Gladio's sister, Prompto finally broke the silence. "We're not gonna be camping anymore...right?" the gunner had asked, looking at Ignis first before turning in his seat to look at the other two. Noctis was sleeping or possibly ignoring them and Gladiolus just sighed which left the answer to Ignis.

"I don't see why we'd camp when in a town. I'm sure there is room at the LeVille that Iris is staying at." Ignis stated as he turned down a road, heading towards Lestallum. 

"Maybe we can play a game when we get there or something." Prompto piped in, hoping someone would at least agree.

"That's not too bad an idea, Blondie." Gladio interjected this time, leaning forward and behind Prompto. He ran a big hand in Prompto's hair and gave Ignis a grin, causing their driver to quickly turn back and keep his eyes on the road. 

Their was more banter between their oldest and younger crew but Ignis chose to ignore it. That look on Gladio's face had been distracting, a good distracting however. If he was smiling perhaps his mood was changing and that's all Ignis could hope for. He just wanted all of their crew to smile once more and he was ready to play whatever game Prompto suggested for it.

Ignis had never expected the game they would be playing would end up as truth or dare, or that they'd be adding shots of vodka if you didn't answer the question or do the dare. He had been prepared for a card game but not this and he was blaming the alcohol entirely on Prompto. It was their blonde companion who'd suggested it when he saw a liquor seller in the markets of Lestallum. Against his wishes to not spend gil on it, Prompto ignored him and bought two bottles for the group. It was going to be a very long night. 

The questions started out tame enough, most dares being tests of strengths at first and nothing that anyone would pass up. Noctis had dared Gladiolus to chug two containers of cup noodle down in under five minutes which the man had done, much to Ignis' disgusted face. Another had been from Prompto to Ignis on daring him to do a one handed handstand. They all knew Ignis was flexible but not how strong he was. To many of their surprise he was able to hold it but not for long. His glasses sliding off his face had distracted him from keeping balance but much like a cat he landed gracefully. 

"Damn Iggy, can't you be clumsy just once? You're making us look bad." Gladio chuckled and grabbed a pillow from the couch he was sitting on and threw it at him, successfully knocking off the glasses Ignis had just put on. 

"Rude." Came Ignis' reply as he picked them back up. Noctis and Prompto were chuckling as they looked at the photo Prompto had taken of Ignis' one handed handstand. "I can't change my natural reflexes." Ignis put his glasses back on and Gladio tossed another pillow, knocking them off once more. Now Ignis was getting a little annoyed and he glared at him. 

"You look better without them Iggy. Just keep them off." Gladio flashed him that same grin that he had in the car earlier.

Ignis felt his face heating up and he huffed as he turned his attention from Gladio, choosing not to comment but not yet putting his glasses back on. He assumed the comment was the vodka talking, though Gladio had only taken a few shots up to that point.

Now that it was Ignis' turn he passed it on in favor of drinking some of his ebony. The taste of the vodka was poor and was making his growing headache worse. Besides, Ignis wanted to be the sober one of the group in case one of them drank too much and would need assistance later. This was for them to relax and help move on, not for him to enjoy himself. Already Noctis seemed happier and so maybe Prompto was onto something with this silly game. 

Gladiolus took his turn instead and was the one who started to change the mood of the game. He had dared Prompto to sit in Noctis' lap for the rest of the night. The shade of red that Prompto had turned was entirely too comical. Prompto looked from the bottle of vodka to Noctis who was chuckling and even spread his legs out on the floor and patted for the spot between them were Prompto would sit. For a moment it looked like Prompto would choose Noctis but he instead took a shot and covered his face in his hands mumbling a " M'Sorry!" Noctis just chuckled and patted Prompto's back. 

That dare had started a catalyst of dares between the three, who to Ignis' pleasure had forgotten about him. He happily sipped his ebony as he watched them get more and more ridiculous. The first bottle was now empty between the three of them and the two younger companions had a little bit of a red tint to their cheeks while Gladio still looked as sober as ever. It was an amusing sight and Ignis' hardly realized he was laughing until Prompto looked over at him. The blonde had a devious look come over him as he looked back at Gladio.

"I dare you to kiss Ignis." 

The room got quiet and Ignis felt his mouth go instantly dry. How could Prompto even suggest something like that? Ignis was too shocked to move but his eyes darted around the room, everyone was staring at him as if waiting for him to make a protest but none came. He couldn’t find any words to protest what had been just dared. At least he knew it wouldn’t happen, there was no way Gladio would ever kiss him. Gladio loved women and though he’d seen the man with another man accidentally once he was a hundred percent sure that he wasn’t his type and---oh Six why was Gladio smiling at him and standing?!

Gladio stood and stretched his arms up, his amber eyes never breaking contact with Ignis’ emerald eyes. Ignis stood from his seat on the chair, pillows from before falling off his lap and he uncharacteristically almost tripped over the chair behind him as he went to move. He still hadn’t said he wouldn’t be a part of the dare yet verbally but his body language was. He moved back until he felt the back of his knees hit a bed and fell back into it.

The behemoth of a man went over to the bed and before Ignis could respond he’d trapped him against his body and the soft sheets below. Ignis’ face had an obviously blush, his body unable to move. “Gladio..” His voice was a warning not to do it and yet though there was room to escape he didn’t take it. How long had he wished to feel those lips on his? It’d been years that he’d long pinned for Gladiolus with no means to wanting to change their relationship. He’d keep pining after him, never once thinking Gladio would want to be with him in return.

“Please…” His voice came out almost a whisper then, unsure of what he was exactly asking for . He could feel Gladio’s warm breath tinged with a bit of alcohol on his face, was paralyzed at the closeness of it all. A hand gently touched his face as Gladiolus leaned in more and like that, their lips met. Despite how much Ignis wanted it his expression showed the opposite as he was in a moment of shock. He had thought Gladiolus would just peck him on the lips and be done with it but this wasn’t the case. Those full lips were on is, wanting more then just something quick. Gladiolus wanted a real kiss and as the seconds passed, Ignis gave into it.

He let himself get lost in the kiss, the warmth of Gladiolus surrounding him as the bigger man pressed more against him, pushing him onto the bed. His own gloved hands reached up, touching the long locks of Gladiolus’ hair. Never did he think this would be happening, that he’d be kissing the man of many of his dreams.

Sadly that dream was cut short by the sound of a camera shutter and a low whistle from Noctis. It was as if he woke up from a dream and quickly pushed Gladiolus away before running out of the room and out of the Leville. He didn’t miss the sounds of Gladiolus taking Prompto’s camera or lightly hitting Noctis and sounding annoyed that they had interrupted his moment. That sent a flutter through his chest.

Ignis found himself standing by the side of the LeVille in the warm night without any shoes on and still trying to catch his breath. A hand subconsciously went to touch his lips, the pressure of Gladio’s still there and he let out an undignified groan at how stupid he’d looked. He’d run out of the room like a frightened child and left Gladiolus to deal with the other two who were probably never going to let them hear the end of this. He could imagine all the jokes that would be made, how none of them would know how very much in love he’d been with Gladio and how seriously he’d wanted that kiss. It hadn’t been just a dare to him. 

A sigh left the advisor as he slid down the wall he’d been leaning against until he was crouching on the floor and had his face in his gloved hands. He didn’t see the way Gladio ran out of the Lestallum in a frenzy, looking left and right before spotting him and calling out to him.

“Iggy!” 

At his name, Ignis stood up and dusted his suit off. He felt so much shorter than usual without his slight heeled boot. The closer Gladio came to him the more insignificant he felt. “My apologies Gladio I-” He had begun to speak, not wanting to have this conversation last longer than was needed, he expected Gladio to tell him to forget it happened and blame it on the alcohol but instead he was silenced with Gladio’s hand covering his mouth.

“Nah, you ain’t sweet talking your way out of this one Ignis.” Gladio hardly used Ignis’ name instead of the nickname unless he was really making a point. “Don’t tell me you didn’t feel that too Iggy, how electric we were together.” His voice held a bit of urgency to it, like he couldn’t stand not kissing him right than.

Ignis wanted to reply but his mouth was still covered and he tried to move to get Gladio to understood and the other man did as he stepped back but kept close in case Ignis wanted to run again. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine Gladio. I…” Ignis paused and tried to figure out the best way to answer his question. “I did feel it...Gladio we shouldn’t do this.” It took everything in him to say those words, so completely against what he had just said. 

“Why? We are all that’s left Iggy. If we don’t let it get in the way of our duties then why not? Iggy I’ve liked you for years, and I know at least a few of them you’ve liked me back.” Gladio wasn’t ready to just ignore this. He’d had a taste of Ignis and he wanted more. “I admit that this game probably wasn’t the best way to tell you I like you but did it sorta work?”

The way Gladio had asked that question was too much for Ignis. He looked simply adorable with the way he averted his eyes or the way that he was rubbing at the back of his neck, shifting his weight in nervousness. It was all too sweet and the side of Gladio he loved the most. “You really mean it don’t you?” His own gloved hand reached up to caress Gladio’s cheek, almost unsure if he was imagining this. Perhaps this was all a dream, maybe he had drank too much and in his drunken state was imagining all of this. The feel of Gladio was all too real for it to just be a dream.

“Of course I do Iggy. Look I lost a lot, we all did. I don’t know what’s going to happen now but I don’t want to keep going without you at least knowing. I don’t want to lose you without ever telling you how I felt.” Gladio was leaning into the touch, his guard down and eyes closed as he took a shaky breathe. It was the most vulnerable Ignis had ever seen him before.

“Gladio.” Ignis brought his other hand up, his covered thumbs rubbing against the stubble on Gladio’s face as a smile came over him. Gladiolus was right, they didn’t know what each day was going to bring. Insomnia was never supposed to fall, King Regis was supposed to be alive and their bachelor ride to Altissia wasn’t supposed to be a survival mission. “I understand. I feel the same way.” He leaned in then, his lips once more pressing against Gladiolus’ and as the one initiating it he felt much more at ease. 

Once the shock of those lips on his left him, Gladio moved to block Ignis from view of any passerby who’d see them. He knew he’d be recognizable with his tattoo showing but he didn’t want anyone to look at Ignis, his Ignis. This kiss was meant just for him. 

When they broke from their much more chaste kiss, Ignis had a flushed face and moved to hide it against Gladio’s towering form. He wrapped his arms around as much of Gladio’s chest as he could, his head buried against the nape of his neck where wisps of dark hair tickled his nose. “I’m not sure I’m ready for the commentary we’ll return to just yet.”

“Don’t worry about them Iggy. I sent them to bed before I came to get you. Those two drank way too much and maybe won’t even remember half of this, though I doubt we are that lucky.” Gladio’s voice was full of mirth as he spoke, an arm around Ignis’ small waist and the other hand playing with his short ashen locks. “Sooo….”

Ignis waited for him to continue but when he didn’t he looked up at Gladio, their eyes meeting once more and he raised a brow, curious as to what Gladiolus needed to say. 

“I don’t know how you are with them but, could we label this? I kind of like the idea of Ignis Scientia being my boyfriend.” Gladiolus had made sure to emphasis the point of Ignis being his. There was even a twinkle in his eyes as he asked.

“How can you say something so drivel? We’re grown men Gladio.” Ignis had been teasing him but it didn’t carry over at how Gladiolus’ face seemed to fall at his answer. He quickly tried to recover and placed a kiss to his cheek. “I’d love nothing more than to be yours, Gladiolus.” 

Amber eyes almost looked golden they shined so much as in one quick move Gladiolus lifted Ignis from where he stood and carried him back inside. The advisor tried not to flail in his arms, not wanting to be dropped but was embarrassed nonetheless as they passed back into the lobby and up the stairs to the rooms. There weren’t many patrons walking around at this hour so hopefully not to many would talk of the behemoth who stole a man in the middle of the night. 

“Gladio! Put me down!” Once they passed the threshold into their room, Ignis tried to break free from Gladiolus but wasn’t put down until he was placed on the empty double bed. The other two men were still awake and watching the scene in silence. “Gladiolus!” He tried again to figure out what exactly Gladiolus was thinking before the scene from before played out very similarly and Ignis found himself pressed against the bed with Gladiolus on top of him. 

“If you two say anything about this you’ll be sleeping in the bathroom. Now go to bed.” Gladiolus said as he shot Prompto and Noctis a look before moving off Ignis but staying on the bed. He kicked off his boots and went under the covers, pulling Ignis in with him and holding him close. “We should sleep too. Who knows what we’ll have to do tomorrow.” Gladiolus gave Ignis a wink at that as he settled in on his back, letting Ignis get comfortable enough with him.

“Very true.” Ignis said, turning over once to whisper a goodnight to Noctis and Prompto before finding the perfect spot of laying his head on Gladiolus’ chest. It was close and safe, nothing too much for their first night together. Despite the other two so obviously watching them, Ignis felt comfortable. It felt natural to take this step with Gladio and be closer to him. He hoped in the morning this hadn’t been some dream and they were together and nothing else would go wrong from here on out. He could only hope this was a sign of even better things to come. “Whatever tomorrow brings, we’ll figure it out together, all of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing come visit me at fieryknowledge.tumblr.com <3


End file.
